


Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 25

by simplyn2deep



Series: Beacon Hills Quake of 2018 [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Trapped, earthquake, sterekdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: It wasn't the big one, but it sure shook them up!





	Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 25

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [sterekdrabbles on tumblr](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Wednesday, October 17: eye, moon, beat

By the time the group made it out of the tunnel and back to the command center in the front of Derek and Stiles' collapsed house, the sun had set and the moon was just rising. Boyd rubbed at his eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Status report?" the fire chief asked when the group cleared the tree line.

"We found the door, but the natural gas pipes broke so we need fresh air piped down there," a fireman replied after a beat of silence. "One of Mahealani's engineers, Parrish and two of ours remained down there."

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
